The invention relates generally to electronic module packages and assemblies that are configured to be mounted to circuit boards in electrical systems.
Electronic module packages, such as ball-grid array (BGA) assemblies, may be used to interconnect an electronic module and a circuit board. For example, in a BGA assembly, the electronic module may be an integrated circuit that is mounted onto one surface of an interposer. The interposer includes an array of solder ball contacts on an opposite surface that are mechanically and electrical coupled to contacts of the circuit board. The integrated circuit receives input data signals, processes the input data signals in a predetermined manner, and provides output data signals. In existing electrical systems that include such BGA assemblies, the data signals may be transmitted from the electronic module through the BGA assembly to a circuit board, along the circuit board, and to another electrically component that is mounted to the circuit board. For instance, the data signals may be directed along a signal path that extends from the electronic module, through electrical contacts that join the electronic module and the interposer, through conductive vias of the interposer, through electrical contacts that join the interposer and the circuit board, and through conductive traces along the circuit board to a connector having the other electrical component coupled thereto.
However, as the data signals propagate across the interfaces between the various components, the data signals may experience impedance mismatches that degrade signal quality. As transmission speeds increase (e.g., 10 Gb/s or faster), impedance mismatches may have an even greater effect on signal integrity. In addition to the above, as the length of the signal path increases, data signals may experience more unwanted interactions that negatively affect the signal integrity.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electronic module package that reduces negative effects on signal integrity in an electrical system.